


Cold Hard Truth

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year Two [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Alfonse is back from his travels in Sem, and Kiran and Claude have been ordered to meet Soren for a private meeting. They discuss the horrible truth about summoning, and have to make some hard choices for the future of the Order of Heroes.
Series: Gates of Askr: Year Two [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038126
Kudos: 6





	Cold Hard Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts, Jan. 18th, 2021. "The Order is faced with the crushing might of Fafnir."
> 
> Off-prompt! I tend to skip over the main book storyline until we draw closer to the end. :'3

Kiran reached out and braced herself on Claude’s shoulders as he helped her off Serge’s back, and gently dropped down into the deep snow that had collected in the field outside Bramimond’s cottage. The great wyvern snorted and shook its massive head after she slid off, the hard layer of skin moving hypnotically, and she hoped in her heart it was thick enough to keep the poor creature warm that day.

She watched Claude adjust the reins before he trudged off across the open field, leading the wyvern towards the road leading up to the cottage. Kiran followed as best she could. Trying to step within the deep footprints he left behind. “I really hope that Soren doesn’t think he is going to hold a training session today. It’s freezing!” She called out, pulling her coat tighter and nuzzling her nose into her scarf. Claude helped her jump across the snow drifts that blocked their path. “He didn’t mention why he requested us to meet him here?” She asked, shaking the snow off her boots once they made it to the plowed road.

“Not at all. I just found Soren’s orders slipped under my door this morning.” Claude shielded his eyes from the light that reflected off the surface of the snow as he looked forward towards the cottage. “Oh, and there he is! I guess we’re about to find out.”

Kiran squinted in the same direction as Claude to see the slender mage quickly walking in their direction wearing a scowl on his face. The cold wind snatched at the hood of his robes and he angrily pulled it back over his head. “You’re late!” He barked once he reached them.

They weren’t late, they were very much on time, Kiran scrunched up her nose, and began to protest. “We –“

“What in Hel happened to your hair?” Soren cut her off with a sneer, eyeing her head to toe.

Kiran pulled at one of the short curls that had been cut by Ranulf last week. “Well –“

“Never mind, I don’t have time for this.” He waved his hand, and shook his head in annoyance. “Come along, both of you.”

“Wait, you want me to come too?” Claude was confused. Normally it was his job to just drop Kiran off, and Soren would give him a different task to complete while they took care of Order business, or continued their magic training with Breidablik.

“Yes, Claude. I value your opinion, and I will want to know your thoughts after.” Soren turned around and marched off in the direction of the backyard of the cottage. “

“What about my thoughts?” Kiran pouted, and crossed her arms.

“What thoughts?” Soren snorted loudly, and turned back to glare at them again. “Well, pick-up the pace!”

Kiran and Claude exchanged looks of astonishment, and shrugged their shoulders at each other. Kiran chased after Soren as Claude took a moment to tie the reins of the large wyvern, ensuring Serge that he would be back soon, giving her a few savory treats from his satchel as he talked softly to the beast.

Kiran rounded the backside of the small cottage to find a small cooking pavilion, and a young man in brilliant white and gold armour standing near the stone fire pit. “Alfonse!” she cried, as she dashed over excitedly to see the prince, throwing her arms around his neck. They hadn’t seen each other since before the winter holidays.  
  


Alfonse chuckled, returning her embrace, holding her tighter still. The bond between them only few could understand. The bond between the summoner and Askr, their fates forever intertwined. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to attend the Winter’s Festival, but I only heard good things about how you handled organizing the event after the storm blew through!”

“The festival was a nice change of pace, and...” Kiran pulled away as she spoke, her hands sliding down his arms and into his, touching the bandage that was wrapped around Alfonse’s palm. “Gods, Alfonse! What happened?!”

“Just a cut.” Alfonse shrugged, and looked down at his hand in hers. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Do you want me to have Sakura drop by to look at this?”

“No, no. I have been well taken care of, thank-you.” Alfonse reassured her, squeezing her hand in his, a spark of excitement flicked in his eyes.

Kiran’s eyes grew wide when she realized why she had been brought here to see him. “You found her in Sem, didn’t you? Mother Rå. That’s why we’re here today.”

He chuckled and led Kiran towards the fire to join Soren who had been warming his hands quietly. “More like, she found me.”

Claude stomped the snow off his boots as he entered the pavilion, just catching the end tail of their conversation. “Whose Mother Rå?“

“Mother Rå is a mystic who Kiran met last spring.” Alfonse began to explain throwing another log of wood on the fire. “She is very knowledgeable about Zenith and the realms beyond. I wanted to speak to her about the horrible events that have been plaguing Askr.”

“Like the álfr?” Claude asked Alfonse across the fire as he come to stand between Soren and Kiran

“Correct.” The young prince nodded. “Like the álfr.”

Kiran pulled at her scarf, thinking back to when she and Cherche had spoken with the old mystic, and all the trouble it had caused that summer. “What did she have to say this time?”

“Well, that’s why I have brought you here.” Alfonse shifted his weight, and his mood darkened. “I didn’t want to risk anyone else overhearing what I’m about to tell you. If word were to spread to the royal court, it would surely be the end of the Order of Heroes as we know it.” He hesitated, the tone in his voice becoming somber. It was clear he was bothered by whatever the old woman told him. “Mother Rå explained to me that the reason why the veil between the realms is thinning is because of Breidablik.”

“What?” Kiran’s jaw dropped in disbelief, her mind becoming aware of the heavy weapon she carried on her belt.

“More specifically, the act of summoning with it.” Alfonse continued, staring at her, watching her reaction. “Turns out that while we were summoning heroes to help us fight our foes, we were also siphoning the magic that holds them back. Our actions are having negative effects on Zenith. We broke the seal my father had put on the gates to Hel. It’s my fault he’s…” Alfonse’s words caught in his throat, and he looked away from her, taking a moment to compose himself. “Who knows what else we may have broken. We are now stuck in an endless cycle of creeping power. As we become stronger, so do our enemies.”

Kiran’s hand unconsciously reached over to the weapon at her side, lingering on the cold metal. She hardly could believe what she was hearing, everything she had done to help Askr, was actually hindering the nation? No wonder Alfonse wanted to keep this quiet. If the royal court became aware of this, they would dismantle the Order of Heroes, and what would they do with her if they knew she was the reason for Gustav’s early demise, regardless if he was ill or not. Kiran’s mind wandered with worst case scenarios as Alfonse continued to speak, only when she heard Soren make a suggestion with a sarcastic snort did her thoughts become present to the conversation again.

“What are we supposed to do to fix it, stop summoning heroes?” Soren snickered as he jested, Claude chuckling along beside him.

“Yes.” Alfonse answered bluntly, causing a hush across the pavilion. He saw the apprehension on their faces and steeled himself, ready to stand his ground. “Well, at least, we need to put an end to needlessly summoning them. Only high priorities. Heroes that can change the tide of battle, or teach valuable skills to the others. Kiran, I need you, and Soren, to walk a fine line between working to protect Askr, and ensuring you’re not sacrificing the stability of Zenith to do so.”

Kiran felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She liked summoning. She enjoyed the way Breidablik made her feel when she gave herself to its power. She didn’t want to stop, or cut back, and she shook her head at the idea, quickly coming up with an excuse to fight Alfonse on his decision. “No way, we can’t just not try to summon heroes. It will break their hearts if we are not able to even attempt to summon their loved ones to Askr.”

“Kiran does have a point; this will bring morale down within the Order.” Claude nodded in agreement, to Kiran’s relief.

“And what are we to tell the heroes when they ask why there will be no attempts to bring their friends and family to Askr?” Soren asked, not necessarily bothered by Alfonse’s suggestion, but more concerned that he was the one heroes would come crying to when they found out about the summoning changes.

“Tell them orb mines have been suffering. That the resources are just not there.” Alfonse informed them. He had clearly already thought his plan through. “They will understand.”

“As long as they don’t find out it’s a lie.” Claude pointed out, folding his arms and shifting his weight uncomfortably.

“I don’t want to lie to them.” Kiran quietly mused, Alfonse’s plan was not sitting well with her, and saddened that their joyous meeting had turned sour.

“Neither do I, but some things can’t be helped.” Alfonse sighed, unwavering from his decision. “It will only be for a short period of time. Until we can figure out a new course of action.”

“Or, it becomes the new normal for the Order.” Soren snorted, and looked away, his mind silently working out how he was going to move forward with the new information.

“I pray to Askr it will not be forever.” Alfonse cleared his throat, and turned his attention towards Kiran. “For the time being I will be taking Breidablik for safekeeping. I fear for what might happen if this kind of power falls into the wrong hands.”

“No!” The words left Kiran’s lips even before she even thought of them. An uneasy dread bubbled up to the surface, causing her to panic, and her hand grasped the ancient weapon on her belt as she took a step back, hiding behind Claude, using him as a shield against the prince. “You can’t, I need it!”

Alfonse’s brows crossed, and his voice was stern, he began to take a step forward towards her, ignoring a shocked and overwhelmed Claude as the summoner hid behind him. “Kiran, there’s no point fighting me on this.”

“I disagree.” Soren softly spoke. “I think Kiran should continue to keep Breidablik in her possession. Her training sessions with it have proved to be fruitful, and helped her in the battle with Feryja.”

“Training sessions?” Alfonse stopped his pursuit, repeating Soren’s words to himself. His eyes grew wide, and he gasped, pushing Claude out of the way, and grabbing the summoner by her shoulders. “Kiran! Does this mean you can wield its power?”

Kiran exchanged unsure glances with Soren and Claude. She had kept the fact that she was able to use Breidablik as a weapon, and not just for summoning between them and Branmimond. She wasn’t sure how Alfonse was going to take the news about being left in the dark about this information. After all, Breidablik did belong to the nation he ruled over. He had every right to take it from her. Kiran looked back at the prince and meekly nodded, confirming his suspicions.

Alfonse stared at her blankly for a moment, the tension in the pavilion growing heavy before he laughed, and hugged her. “That’s amazing!” He cried, effortlessly picking her up off the ground, and spinning her around a few times before he set her down again.

Kiran’s head spun, and she caught Claude’s arm to balance herself. She always underestimated how strong Alfonse was, even to this day. “You’re not upset we kept this information from you?”

“No! I’m so proud of you! Maybe a little hurt you didn’t come to me first, but I need to learn to trust that you and Soren know what you're doing.” Alfonse smiled ear to ear, and he chuckled, thinking out loud “It actually makes sense now, how you were able to defeat Freyja on your own. I just assumed that Poney had a larger role to play than she was letting on! You know, this changes everything!”

“You mean it will be okay for us to continue summoning whenever we want?” She hopefully asked.

“What? No. We still need to cut back on summoning.” Alfonse regained his composure, becoming stern again. “It just means I can trust you to continue to keep Breidablik safely by your side, and I want you to continue your training, maybe even double, No, triple the amount! Soren can move some of his workload on to Claude, since he has been slowly teaching him for such an event.”

“What?” Claude quietly mumbled in surprise, as Soren groaned, covering his face with his hand.

Alfonse paid no mind to the secrets he reviled, and clapped his hands in delight. “I think this calls for a celebration! How about you and Claude head back to the capital, and after Soren and I take Bramimond to the Aether keep we will meet up at the castle for dinner tonight? I’ll have the royal kitchen whip up something special! What do the kids enjoy at the feasts these days?” He asked, tapping his chin in thought. “Oh, never mind, I have a hankering for peppered cabbage, that sounds good, right?” He threw his arm around Kiran's shoulders and squeezed her as he led her out of the pavilion.

“Wow, that’s really… great…” Kiran forced a smile, exchanging a pitiful look with Claude.

“Yes, it will be!” Alfonse announced, he grinned at her, and then out into the sky. “It’s all going to be okay from now on! I can feel it!”

The End.


End file.
